


bone white afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drowning in the blood.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	bone white afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> the title is, again, from "wishbone" by richard siken. the summary is from "wake up call" by hawthorne heights.

Gerard kisses like he's drowning.

It's an artless metaphor, but Mikey isn't the artist between the two of them, so it's okay. Gerard prefers for him to act without deliberation, anyway: a bleeding impulse hemorrhaging into his mouth. The blood isn't a metaphor, but Gerard prefers that, too. He'll whimper like a kicked mutt when Mikey splits his own lip with his teeth because Gerard's too big of a pussy to do it to himself. It'd be funnier if it wasn't so hot, and it'd be hotter if Gerard wasn't such a soft touch. "It's your blood, too," he reminds him, and it's as effective as a sidewinder to the stomach.

Mikey relaxes the muscles in his throat so that Gerard can lick deeper into him without being met with resistance. He's a bit odd, that way - at the first sign of displeasure, he's tripping over himself to apologize, but he shot all over his stomach last week when Mikey huffed a laugh into his ear and called him a pervert for the way he'd been staring at his hands all day. It's all trial and error, but Mikey isn't one to shy away from risk, especially when the reward tends to be getting fucked so hard he ends up gnawing a hole into the thin skin at his wrist.

Speaking of. He swallows around the tip of Gerard's tongue, which makes Gerard go white-knuckled against the sheets, before he draws back. "You made me hard," he says categorically, as if they've just been discussing the weather. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you want me to do?" Gerard asks immediately.

Hm. It'd be nice if Mikey was in the mood for it. Right now, it's irritating. "I want you to stop making me have to do all the work," he says, mitigating the slight chill in his voice by moving his hand to cup Gerard's bulge. "You made me hard. Take care of it. Aren't you supposed to be taking care of me, anyway?"

"Yeah," Gerard says, sounding watery with guilt and dreamy with desire. "Take care of you."

"Then fuck me," Mikey sighs, squeezing Gerard's cock just this side of too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> this is incomplete. i just wanted to get it posted.


End file.
